The Lost Island of Wintervhain
The Lost Island of Wintervhain is a fictional, non-canon landmass approximately 100 miles north of Winterspring's coastline. The Kaldorei occupied this island for countless generations until Icelord Xe'Narak summoned the Nerubian Empire to drive them out. After a series of events spanning through the War of the Spider and the Fall of Naxxramas, Xe'Narak has returned to his homeland and taken up residence in Velaxius, The City of Frost; formerly known as Ravelle. Now, in the Burning Legion's decline, Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf has sought the loyalty of skilled men and women to return to Wintervhain and reclaim it in the Grand Alliance's name; thus transforming it from a once-monarchy to a duchy under Whiteleaf's jurisdiction. Geography Wintervhain is split into two equal halves according to the former map lines. The northern portion of the island is home to Torath'Amar, capital of Wintervhain and location of Whiteleaf Castle. The southern portion of the island is home to the former city of Ravelle, now known as Velaxius, the City of Frost under Xe'Narak's current rule. To the left and right of these regions are the unclaimed wilds, which currently lack formal mapping. There are three minor rivers that run from the north of the island and empty out into the Frozen Sea at the southern end. From left to right, they are the Telda, Korue, and Tasza rivers. The major river that runs directly from Torath'Amar to Velaxius is the Great Kultoria. The word "Wintervhain" means "resisting winter" in Kaldorei. Upon the arrival of the Night Elves to the island, they noticed that despite Wintervhain being so far north, it failed to freeze over at any point of the year. The magical qualities of the island have been credited for this, though, no one can pinpoint the source. Locations of Interest The arctic island of Wintervhain is host to many key locations both structurally and strategically. During the failed reign of Lanadriel Whiteleaf, these locations were key to creating a holding safe from exterior invasion; Lanadriel's expedition failed to take into account the possibility of a subterranean assault. This miscalculation would lead to the lady's eventual murder and to the downfall of Wintervhain's governmental system; crowning Icelord Xe'Narak as the monarch / supreme dictator of the land. Under the necromancer's reign, all of these locations have fallen into ruin and disarray. Torath'Amar - Capital of Wintervhain The first city officially registered and established on the island was Torath'Amar. Positioned at the far northern crown of Wintervhain, Torath'Amar serves as the high seat of the Order of the Blue Raven. Unlike its sister city, Ravelle, Torath'Amar was not built upon an arcane or spiritual ley line. Despite this, Torath'Amar came to structural superiority through its superb access to knowledge and lore. Lanadriel's Observatory, positioned on the eastern side of the circular city, served as the primary source of intellectual enrichment for the island's many lore seekers. Though it was never an officially titled university, it was well on its way to becoming one. Now, under the unmitigated reign of Icelord Xe'Narak, the city serves as a place of study for the necromancer's radicals. Following the creed of "knowing one's enemies," the more intellectual of Xe'Narak's forces have taken up residence in the Temple of Kiy'Re, Lanadriel's Observatory, and Whiteleaf Castle. With access to It is presumed that a powerful Death Knight resides within the city; studying the Kaldorei in hopes of crushing them upon their eventual return. Ravelle / Velaxius, The City of Frost - High Seat of Icelord Xe'Narak Far south of Torath'Amar, the Great Kultoria river empties into the Crystalblade Gulf. At the mouth of it lies the military city of Ravelle. The municipality was founded by Lanadriel's expedition force shortly after the completion of the island's official capital; it's first ruler and coordinator being Ranger Lord Tarkonis Whiteleaf. Ravelle holds a great significance to the Kaldorei as it was built upon a kind of natural ley line. (Note: The natural energy present on the island is responsible for the climate's resistant behavior, as mentioned earlier) A slight ripple in the veil between the ethereal realm and that of the physical, the city houses a strong link to spiritual beings. One of these wild spirits is the Order's living symbol, Kiy'Re, the Blue Raven. The spirit of the blue raven is best communed with at the Court of the Blue Moon in the center of Ravelle. To ensure the location's safety, only the highest lieutenants of the Order were allowed into the center stronghold of the city, which the court lies within. During the Fall of Wintervhain, the city was lost to the Disciples. With the Court of the Blue Moon under his control, Icelord Xe'Narak has been abusing the powers buried beneath the land. The climate has begun to shift rapidly around Ravelle; a ground-freeze that expands outward from a center point has become present. Now named "Velaxius," the undead stronghold is known to all as the "City of Frost." The raven spirit has not appeared to the Kaldorei since. However, her essence is still felt by the druids of the Order. Valbrooke Hold - Grand Armory of the Order Kei'Nori Alglen =